


Bloody Revenge

by B_delight



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Kissing, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Sacrifice, Science Fiction, Suicide Attempt, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_delight/pseuds/B_delight
Summary: When revenge had to kill the one you love
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 9





	Bloody Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a one-shot I wrote a very long time ago, but I make it for NewMoon now. I was inspired by a J-Drama called Bloody Monday (I miss Miura-san already). I've never written sci-fi before, I hope this make sense.

"So, are you saying you still like me?" the man asked.

"Perhaps I just want to kiss you right now. Got any problem with that?"

He snaked his arms around the taller one, smirking. The taller man wrapped his arms around his tiny waist. He looked at the pretty lips before him. He just yet had no idea that those lips were gonna be the death of him. Literally. The taller one smirked.

"Not at all. Even though I never have feelings for you, I'll give you what you want," he said before hurriedly bumped his lips on the smaller one.

Minutes passed, they had been kissing like there's no tomorrow. Until the taller one coughed. The latter let go of his kiss, watching the other coughed non-stop. He watched him coughing a pool of blood out of his mouth as the man fell on the floor.

"B- blood?" the tall man widened his eyes as he saw red covering his hand and the floor of his small apartment.

"Correct. That's the blood of your death," the smaller man said smirking.

"W- what?"

"I just transmit the virus to you, through our sweet kiss."

"Vi- virus?" the man with blood had his eyes widened. The man on his feet just nodded, knowing that the other man had finally reminded that his father was an inventor of drugs. "You- you use your father's invention to take revenge on me?"

"Not just you. I did it to all members of that stupid organization. I killed them the same way I did to you just now. You're not that special, Lee Juyeon."

"Wh- why?"

"Because you killed my father with the virus he invented himself! I don't even know the reason you forced him to make a deadly virus and then killed him with it," he exploded, now looking angry. "But I don't care. I just need to take revenge on all of your stupid organization members! And I am almost done."

"Ch- Choi Chanhee... You- argh!"

"I'm done here," Chanhee then took his jacket from the table, walked to the front door of Lee Juyeon's apartment. Before he walked out, he turned around and smirked, "Goodbye, Lee Juyeon. Thanks for the kiss, tho."

"Shit– ARGH!"

Chanhee closed the door outside. He heard a growl out of pain. Surely the virus had attacked Juyeon's heart. Chanhee smirked, thinking about how amazing his father was to make such a powerful and effective yet dangerous drug. He then walked out of the apartment building. He didn't have to wait, Juyeon will eventually die after all.

"Urgh," he groaned in pain as he felt the left side of his chest began to clench extremely hard. The effect of the virus had started to attack him as well. So he decided to drive himself home and inject the antidote into his vein as fast as he could.

* * *

Chanhee ran and barged into his house. He opened the door to his father's old lab and took a syringe filled with yellow liquid from the desk. He injected it into his vein. Seconds after, he felt better. His heart no longer felt any pain, but it still beating hard and he was still panting due to running around.

As he finished controlling his breath back to normal, he smirked again. He remembered something he needed to do. He opened the drawer of the desk and took a little notebook. He checked on a list of names there. The smirk grew wider as he read the last name after Lee Juyeon.

"You're the last one, Lee Sangyeon. The leader of that stupid organization."

Chanhee turned to a refrigerator and opened it. Still with heavy breath, he took a small tube filled with a red liquid. That liquid was going to end all of his revenge on them—the illegal organization that killed his father four years ago.

Without hesitation, he rinsed his mouth with that liquid. He could die right at that time if he swallowed even a drop of it. Then he threw the liquid into a bucket, so it won't get into the trenches. As much as he hated the fact that his father was murdered, he still didn't want to kill innocent people out there. Also, he smeared some of the liquid on his lips. Thanks to it, his lips look more tempting.

Once he was done with the preparation, he was about to walk towards the exit. But that's when a voice appeared from there.

"Stop it, Chanhee."

Chanhee turned towards where the voice came from. A man with jet-black hair was standing there. His lover.

"Kevin? What are you doing here? I told you that this room is forbidden for you."

"I'm sorry about that. But I can't stand it anymore," Kevin walked to where Chanhee was standing. He then gripped one of his boyfriend's wrist, "Put the tube back down and stop all your revenge already."

"No. I don't want to. I'm doing this for the sake of my father!" Chanhee tried not to cry in front of his lover. His eyes darted back to the note on his hand, "They killed my father. I have to kill them one by one! And Sangyeon is the only one left. He is the last one!"

"He was dead," the older said, slowly releasing his grip from Chanhee's hand. The younger immediately looked at him. "Three months after they killed your father and stole the virus from him. They were waiting for the process of copying and multiplying the formula when Sangyeon died in a terrible car accident. God has done your revenge, Chanhee. Way before you even started it. So you don't have to do it anymore."

"No. You're lying. No way! I have to do it myself! Sangyeon is the last one!"

"No, he is not," Kevin said back, giving Chanhee more confusion.

"What do you mean? He is the last one on my list."

"No. I'm supposed to be the last one," Chanhee widened his eyes as he heard what his boyfriend had just said. The notebook in his hand fell on the floor. He couldn't believe all of those words. And he won't believe whatever Kevin had to say after this. "I am a member of that organization."

"No. You're lying. You were, like, my father's right-hand for years before he died."

"I was nothing but a spy. I was the one who copied your father's drug formulas and gave it to them. That was all I need to do here. But... I ended up falling in love with you and decided to stay here."

"But... I never saw your profile on the database I stole from their organization system. I- I checked it again last year!"

"They hid it. They had to do that so that none of the pharmaceutical company's employees would find out that I am one of them," Kevin explained.

"No way. My boyfriend is a member of the organization? So I've been in love with someone who killed my father for years? No way," Chanhee murmured as tears ran down his cheeks. He felt his knees growing weak, so he just let himself fell down on the floor. He began to cry.

Kevin crouched down next to him.

"You have to know one thing, Chanhee. The organization disbanded months after Sangyeon's death. None of the members, including me, knew what to do with the formula we stole from your father. Only Sangyeon knew."

Chanhee snorted.

"So they killed my father for nothing?" Chanhee looked at Kevin with blurred vision. The latter nodded. "Damn that stupid organization!"

"Chanhee," Kevin hugged his crying boyfriend.

"Now I don't know to whom I have to do my last revenge. There is still a feeling of dissatisfaction within me even after knowing all of this," Chanhee cried. He didn't care anymore if his boyfriend really had to see him like this. He just wanted to cry and kept crying.

There was silence once again. Until out of nowhere, Kevin said, "You can do it to me."

"What?" Chanhee lifted his head to look at the black-haired one, trying to see some joke in his face. But no. That man is deadly serious.

"I have interference in the case of your father's death. I helped them. I deserve to die."

"No, Kevin. I love you," Chanhee lifted his hand to cup Kevin's face.

"I know. I love you, too," Kevin did the same and even caressed the younger's cheek before continuing his words with a slight small on his lips, "So would you kiss me?"

Chanhee had his eyes widened again. No. He just smeared the virus in his mouth and lips. Chanhee couldn't just let Kevin kiss him.

"No, Kevin. I can't—"

Chanhee couldn't disobey anymore as Kevin suddenly pulled his face and led him into a kiss. Chanhee tried to push him away, but Kevin was stronger than him. The younger pressed his lips together, trying to stop Kevin's tongue from entering his mouth. But Kevin bit his lover's lower lip, making Chanhee whined in pain. "Ah!" Kevin took the chance and finally got to enter the younger's mouth, licking every corner of his cavern. 

Chanhee couldn't refuse anymore. Kevin's tongue felt so warm in his mouth. If he was allowed to be honest, Chanhee always enjoyed the moment when Kevin explored any part of his body. When they shared either sweet or lustful kiss, or when they had either soft or rough sex. Chanhee always enjoyed it when Kevin was being intimate with him. He always did.

Chanhee kinda forgot what had just happened and what he had just discovered. He even forgot what could happen if he kept kissing Kevin with the virus all spread on the inside of his mouth.

Until he heard Kevin coughed. Chanhee opened his eyes immediately and pushed them away from each other.

"Kevin. Kevin, are you alright?"

Kevin fell on his side on the floor, grabbing his left chest. Blood began to stream out of his mouth.

"Your revenge has completed, Chanhee. Now all the members of that stupid organization are dead," Kevin said, smiling with his mouth full of blood.

"You fool! I don't expect you to die, too!"

"No. I- I'm one of... Your father's killer, so–" Kevin coughed some blood again.

"I don't care!" Chanhee shouted, "I don't care who you are. I don't care if you're one of those who killed my father. I love you, Kevin. You're the only one I have since my father's gone. Please, I want you to stay alive."

Chanhee held his fully-blood-covered hand. He cried there as Kevin's hand reached up to his cheek and wiped the tears there, leaving some blood covering his cheek as well. Chanhee just stared at him as he was still forcefully smiling.

"I love you too, Chanhee."

Chanhee was still staring until he finally remembered something.

"The antidote," he mumbled. "Wait, Kevin. I'll take the antidote."

Chanhee stood up and rushed over to the desk. He took the last injection filled with the antidote liquid. He knelt back beside Kevin's body on the floor and was ready to inject his wrist. But he realized something. Kevin's vein wasn't beating anymore like how it was supposed to be. Chanhee looked up at the older's eyes. They were closed. He checked on his breath, he wasn't breathing.

He was dead.

"No, Kevin. Wake up! Please, Kevin Moon!" Chanhee cried, screaming his name.

He killed his own lover.

Chanhee's eyes darted to the syringe on his hand. He thought about what should he do the already useless kit. Yup. The antidote had become useless. The one he loved had died. He didn't need it anymore. He threw the thing away from his sight. He didn't care where it would land on. He just kept crying.

He kept crying until he felt his chest tightened. He grasped the left side of his chest as he groaned in pain. He just remembered that he had the virus in him as well. But there was still the effect of the antidote in his body so the virus attacked slower than it supposed to be.

Yes, in the end, Chanhee would die as well.

He started to cough, throwing up blood from his mouth. The red covered his entire palm. He looked at his own blood, then turned to Kevin's face. He smiled weakly with blood covering his lips. He didn't care about the pain he felt anymore. 

"Now we can go together. I love you, Kevin."

Chanhee left a small peck on Kevin's bloody lips for the last time. He felt more extreme pain on his chest and soon threw up the last drop of blood from his mouth, as well as breathing his last breath. He then felt nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So does it make sense?
> 
> And I hope my English is okay...


End file.
